Heretofore numerous approaches have been taken to solve the problem of inventory control with respect to the dispensing of beverages. More particularly, bars, taverns, fast-food restaurants and the like have been confronted with the problem of maximizing profits by reducing waste and pilferage due to the lack of reliable monitoring devices associated with the beverage dispensing apparatus. Various techniques and apparatus have been proposed to alleviate these problems, but all known approaches have had drawbacks of such nature as to render the systems undesirable.
Certain approaches toward monitoring devices teaching the inclusion of a light sensor positioned along the flow path. However, such light has been found to be harmful to beer, wine, champagne and the like and hence such systems may not be utilized for apparatus used in the dispensing of such beverages. Similarly, many monitoring devices generate heat which again has a tendency to degrade the quality of the beverage. Still other systems which have been proposed place a mechanical restriction within the fluid passageway which interrupts the fluid flow and causes a turbulence which is detrimental to the character of the beverage being dispensed. Yet other approaches have included programmed control devices which are affected by the temperature and atmospheric pressure at which the beer or wine is dispensed. Yet further, known systems completely disallow dispensing in the event of power failure.
Consequently, it is an object of the instant invention to present a beverage dispenser wherein the volume sensing means are not harmful to the beverage being dispensed in that there is no utilization of light-emitting or heat-creating sensors.
It is a further object of the invention to present a beverage dispensing device wherein there is no change made in the fluid passageway by the enabling and actuation of the sensing means.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a beverage dispensing device wherein the flow of the beverage is not controlled by the device but is controlled by the operator such that unstable liquids such as beer and wine may be dispensed without being affected by temperature, pressure, and the like.
Still a further object of the invention is to present a beverage dispensing device which is inexpensive to construct, reliable in operation, readily constructed with state of the art elements, and easily adapted for inclusion with presently existing systems.
These objects and other objects which will become apparent as the detailed description proceeds are achieved by a beverage dispenser apparatus for monitoring the volume of beverage dispensed from a mass reservoir through a dispensing line and out a pouring head, comprising: means for actuating the flow of beverage from the mass reservoir and through the dispensing line; switch means operatively engaged with the dispensing line and actuated by the flow of said beverage; timing means connected to and actuated by the switch means for timing a period of flow of the beverage through the dispensing line and determining the number of preselected volumes of such beverage dispensed based on the period of flow; and recording means connected to the timing means for recording the number of preselected volumes dispensed.